Lullaby
by Sarah Wayne
Summary: Bella and Edward spend some time together. Complete and total fluff. R&R! Rated T for safety, not really needed


This was a random thing that I just felt like writing because I needed some EdwardxBella fluff. It probably stinks, but hey, I'm a sap for romance.

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and such belong to the genius mind of Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**

Lullaby 

I don't know if it was the weather, the house, the woods, or him that made me feel so amazingly calm. I was lying in the couch in the living room to the Cullen's beautiful home. My eyes were closed as I let Edward cradle me and stroke my face with his long, elegant, cool fingers.

The house was silent. Carlisle was working, Esme was shopping with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett went to a car show, and Jasper was at the library. They were all like my extended family; I was an unofficial member of the coven.

But now, it was juts Edward and I. The summer had come so fast, and we spent way too much time together, it was like we were married. We even argued like an old married couple (or so Alice joked). But wasn't that what love was all about? Spending as much time with the person you loved as possible.

I was so used to his vampiric _talents_ that it didn't even get motion sick when he ran with me on his back. Actually, it was kind of nice. I even let him kiss me in public, not that anyone hadn't seen us kissing before.

He hummed softly, not really to anyone in particular. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was so gorgeous, for a 104 year old. He stared back at me, eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Absolutely nothing," I said truthfully. He smiled, and chuckled.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. I shook my head. I was too wrapped up in his beauty to think about anything else. I just wanted him to hold me forever.

I cuddled into him, sitting up and resting my head on his shoulder. I took in his scent. It was so marvelous. Slowly, I felt him switch me around. We traded positions.

"Stay perfectly still," Edward said gently. I obeyed. He rested his head on my chest, right on top of my heart.

His hands rested on my waist and I tangled my fingers into his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was silent, completely still.

"Your heart, it's like a beat, like music," he whispered. He opened his eyes and lifted his head, his eyes boring into mine with love and curiosity. It was almost hard to understand, that even though Edward was 105, he had never experience romance before.

He'd told me that I awoke his human emotions. He acted very much like a seventeen-year-old boy protecting his girlfriend. Only, he went beyond the call of duty, which I had absolutely no problem with. It just made me feel comfortable to know, that, even if he was 88 years older than me, he'd never done this before either. Though, he was so perfect, it didn't matter. But deep down, he was still a seventeen year old.

He nuzzled his nose into my neck, and began to purr. I'd never heard him purr before. Growl, snarl, laugh this bellowing laugh that I loved so much, yeah sure. Purr, never. It was nice. I felt the vibration. He ran his fingers up my arm, sliding my tank top strap over my shoulder a little.

He kissed down my neck to my bare shoulder, than back, he kissed under my jaw, than down my neck again, and rested his nose into my neck, and continued to purr.

My heart raced, and there was no way to slow it down. I tangled my fingers in his hair again. He smiled.

"I love the sound, the warmth. It's so fascinating. You're beautiful Bella," he said. I took a deep breath, I couldn't speak. He continued to purr, and then hum a melody I recognized as my song.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Yes, darling?" he replied. I loved when he called me that.

"Will you play my song?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Of course, anything for my Bella," he said. I loved when he said _my Bella_. My heart fluttered.

I rested against the arm of the couch and watched him. His long, elegant fingers moved swiftly and expertly over the keys as the tune poured out of the piano like the player pouring out his soul. And I could feel Edward in the song. It was so like him like; there was a piece of him in the composition. He'd written it for me, and I could tell he'd put everything he'd had into it. Like the song, I was his.

When he'd finished the piece, I was back in his arms. His cool, strong arms, holding me close. Protecting me. It was dark. He began to hum my lullaby. I sighed. I looked up at him. His soft gold eyes brimming with affection.

"I love you Edward," I said.

"I love you, too Bella," he replied. He cupped my face, and kissed me hard on the lips. I stayed still, my hands on his elbows. I didn't want to make it harder for him. When we finally broke apart, I felt dizzy. God I loved him.

"Come on Bella, time for bed," he said. I didn't whine or protest. I was tired. He took me upstairs. We settled on his couch under the blankets. He held me and I used his chest as a pillow. He hummed my lullaby and I feel to sleep.

**Owari**


End file.
